Jetrel
'' |image= |series= |production=115 |producer(s)= |story= James Thomton and Scott Nimerfro |script= Jack Klein and Karen Klein and Kenneth Biller |director= Kim Friedman |imdbref=tt0708918 |guests=James Sloyan as Dr. Ma'bor Jetrel, Jennifer Lien as Palaxia, Larry Hankin as Gaunt Gary |previous_production=Faces |next_production=Learning Curve |episode=VGR S01E15 |airdate=15 May 1995 |previous_release=(VGR) Faces (Overall) Explorers |next_release=(VGR) Learning Curve (Overall) Family Business |story_date(s)=48832.1 (2371) |previous_story=Faces |next_story=Learning Curve }} =Summary= Neelix is aghast when a Haakonian named Ma'Bor Jetrel contacts USS Voyager and asks to meet him. The Haakonians fought a long, destructive war against his people, the Talaxians, 15 years earlier. Jetrel was responsible for developing the Metreon Cascade, a superweapon that killed over 300,000 people on Talax's moon Rinax, including Neelix's family. But now Jetrel says he has come forward to examine Talaxians like Neelix who helped evacuate survivors from Rinax, in the process exposing themselves to high concentrations of metreon isotopes that can cause a fatal blood disease, metremia. Although he considers Jetrel a monster, Neelix agrees to be examined, and Jetrel informs him that he has incipient metremia. Later, Jetrel convinces Captain Janeway to make a detour to the Talaxian system. Using the ship's transporter systems, Jetrel feels he would be able to develop a cure by retrieving samples of the Metreon cloud still surrounding Rinax. Janeway agrees, but Neelix is still bitter. He angrily condemns Jetrel for the devastation he's caused, only to learn that the scientist is also paying the price — his wife left him in the wake of the attack on Rinax, his children refuse to acknowledge him, and he not only has the disease himself, but is in the final stages with only a few days to live. The ship's arrival at Rinax opens old wounds for Neelix. He confesses to Kes that he lied for years about being part of the Talaxian defense forces. He never reported for duty; instead, he spent the war hiding on Talax. Later, Neelix seeks out Jetrel in sickbay, only to find the Doctor deactivated and Jetrel covertly conducting experiments. Suspecting the worst of Jetrel, Neelix tries to notify Janeway, but the scientist renders him unconscious. Jetrel heads for the transporter room, where he is confronted by the Captain. Jetrel pleads with Janeway to let him conclude his work and bring back the deceased Talaxian victims of Rinax. He believes that he can use the transporter to regenerate their dissociated remains, and confesses he came to Voyager as a pretext to use the ship's transporter; Neelix does not have metremia. Janeway allows Jetrel to proceed, but the improbable experiment fails. The scientist collapses, knowing that he will never be able to redeem himself. Neelix pays a last visit to Jetrel and tells him that he is forgiven, allowing the Haakonian to die with some semblance of peace. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Aaron Dotter on Tuesday, December 14, 1999 - 5:38 pm: I was surprised that Jetrel was able to use the Doctor's own security code to deactivate him. Isn't the whole point of a security code to set it to your voiceprint so no one else can use it? Mark Swinton on Tuesday, January 18, 2000 - 6:22 pm: Especially as in most other episodes, all anyone needs to say is "Computer, deactivate the EMH"...constanze on Tuesday, August 03, 2004 - 10:07 am: I didn't get the impression it was a security code, I thought it was just an order, a computer command, and Jetrel was present when the doc used it. Since Janeway has allowed the doc to choose when to be on and off, I think the has written a new code, and the command "Computer, shut off EMH" can be overriden if he wants to. # '' Aaron Dotter on Friday, March 17, 2000 - 5:06 pm:'' Neelix mentions that the Haakonians conquered his homeworld. But in Basics Paris and the Talaxian Defense Forces retake Voyager. If their homeworld was conquered how could they have defense forces? I suppose that they could be from a colony that the Haakonians did not take but I don't think the Talaxians would be that powerful. Chris Thomas on Saturday, March 18, 2000 - 2:08 am: Could they have conquered but then later left, like the Cardassians' occupation of Bajor? Aaron Dotter on Saturday, March 18, 2000 - 7:59 am: Yeah I was thinking of that too. It just seemed kind of quick. D.W. March on Saturday, March 18, 2000 - 11:43 am: They probably conquered the planet, stayed until they discovered that everyone on the planet was like Neelix and then they packed up and left ASAP! Seniram 12:14, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Maybe the Haakonians negotiated a withdrawal after the war, allowing the Talaxians to rebuild their defence forces to prevent future occupations # constanze on Tuesday, August 03, 2004 - 10:07 am: I, too, think that Neelix forgiving Jetrel was a bit far-fetched, but after the casino scene with Kes, he supposedly did it to forgive himself. Mr Crusher on Wednesday, June 28, 2006 - 5:28 pm: What good would it do for Neelix to go on hating Jetrel? Is that going to bring his family back? If he can find it in his heart to forgive, then that just shows what kind of a person Neelix really is. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, June 29, 2006 - 12:37 am: I didn't think it was far-fetched for Neelix to forgive Jetrel. Some people might do this because they wish to be "better" than the person they've been hating. Some may genuinely feel that maintaining hate for someone takes its toll, and doesn't make you feel better. There have been Holocaust victims who have stated that they forgive Hitler and the Nazis. I remember an episode of Doogie Howser that explored the same point. The estranged father of the former gang member-turned orderly, Marcus (IIRC), turned up in the hospital. Marcus didn't want to be around him because he abandoned him as a child. By the end of the episode, Marcus decided to forgive him, not because his father deserved it, but because he felt he himself deserved it, because forcing himself to continue hating him was difficult. What good would this do for Neelix? Well, that's for each individual to decide. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager